Ideas por minuto
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto #1 de "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites! Una, dos, tres, diez, cincuenta... Una vez intentó contar las ideas que se le ocurrían por minuto y tuvo que tomarse casi toda la caja de Adderall.


_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie TEEN WOLF**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto #1 de "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!. El personaje escogido es el querido por todos (sobre todo por cierto sourwolf, STEREK 4EVER!) es Stiles Stilinski.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

Una, dos, tres, diez, cincuenta...

Una vez intentó contar las ideas que se le ocurrían por minuto y tuvo que tomarse casi toda la caja de Adderall.

"No te arrepientas de nada" fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo su madre y nunca lo ha hecho. No hasta que llevó a su mejor amigo al bosque en el que su vida cambió para siempre.

Cuando vio en lo que se había convertido Scott tuvo miedo de perder a otro ser querido por su culpa. _Porque da igual lo que diga papá o quien sea, la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a mama no se va, no se va nunca..._

Y las reservas de su medicamento se agotaban y su cabeza estallaba llenarse de preguntas, respuestas y alternativas. _Debo salvar a Scott, debía salvar a Scott porque me lo llevé al bosque y es por lo tanto mi responsabilidad y ojala no lo hubiese abandonado y fuese yo el infectado y me matara para evitar la eminente tragedia..._

Qué bien que al final a Scott le fuese mejor siendo hombre lobo que chico normal, que gracias a eso tenía a Allison y encima su grupo de amigos creciera por momentos.

Aunque a Stiles no le gustaba demasiado; pero nunca le diría nada. _Era egoísta sentir que Allison me lo quitaba y además tanta gente nueva que no conocía mis facetas asustaba. La personas me prejuzgan siempre y siempre me miraban como a un bicho raro ¡Pues no lo era! ¿vale? Solo necesito medicarme para que no piensen que estoy loco. Juego la carta del sarcasmo con demasiada frecuencia cuando estoy en el grupo porque no me siento cómodo. El Adderall se acaba y también las botellas de alcohol de mi casa que no consumía. Dios, ojala nunca hubiera despertado a Scott en mitad de la noche aquella vez..._

Últimamente salía de noche solo sin su amigo ni nadie y sin apenas ropa de abrigo. El frío ralentizaba su cerebro, lo hacía menos propenso a pensar y a tejer teorías de conspiración en torno al extraño mundo en el que se había sumergido. Temía obsesionarse, temía acabar mal muy mal. Y tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo que no se lo decía a nadie.

Leyó un libro corto llamado "Ventajas de ser un marginado" (le gustó el nombre, por fin alguien hablaba de los chicos como él y se olvidaba de las divas populares sacadas de "Chicas Malas" y "Gossip Girl") y aunque el protagonista era un soso lo entendía. _Sabía lo que era callar y comprender más que nadie a los demás y olvidarse de uno mismo_. Cuando vio la película se fue subitamente al ver la escena en la que el protagonista se sentaba en su cuarto y se ponía a llorar y se pedía a sí mismo no hacerlo _porque era como verme el alma reflejada y no podía más..._

Supo que estaba enfermo antes de que le escanearan en aquella maquina porque vio como su madre sufrió los mismos síntomas. Por alguna razón, en su interior deseaba que nadie lo supiera nunca y así se desvaneciera como lo hizo ella. Cuando vio lo preocupados que estaban todos se sintió consternado. _¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿No me había dicho papá borracho en más de una ocasión que era su principal foco de problemas? ¿No estaba Scott cada vez más alejado de mi? Era solo un niño hiperactivo, veloz, entrometido, loco, sentimental y que se tragaba todo para aparentar que nada le pasaba, que era feliz con lo que tenía, que no sentía el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia ni nada, que solo era el chico gracioso del grupo a quien nadie hacía caso en verdad y que no merecía la pena escuchar..._

Pensó que toda la preocupación era producto de la pena y se puso peor. Temió tener una depresión y llenar de más mierda su mente. _¿Y si aceptaba la mordedura? ¿Sería normal? A lo mejor eso era lo mejor, aunque podía morir o ser un licántropo. No me agradaba la idea, la de ser un sabueso humano. Me gusta lo que soy a pesar de todo... está claro; soy un masoquista. Sería el perfecto sumiso si no fuera porque no soporto el dolor. Agh... de solo pensarlo ya desisto. Espera ¿desde cuándo quiero ser sumiso?_

La vorágine de pensamientos no para, se nutre de todas las experiencias que se le presentan y seguirá haciéndolo hasta el final. Igual que él seguirá al lado de su amigo (ahora el Alfa de la manada), seguirá enamorándose de las chicas bonitas que pasan por su lado, buscara soluciones a todo y se entrometerá como nunca en todo lo que le de curiosidad.

 _Porque eso soy yo, esa es mi esencia y aunque duele es lo que soy._

 _Hay gente que por las noches de luna llena se vuelve un loco y otras nacen con padres horribles. La esencia es lo que vivimos y lo que traemos de serie. Yo traigo la hiperactividad y he aprendido a vivir intensamente para no arrepentirme en el futuro (Gracias, mamá, por la promesa...)_

Y puede que el Nogitsune le haya enseñado su oscuridad, pero se ha hecho a sí mismo un pacto: no caer en ella. Porque debe ser el que les recuerde a todos que también son humanos y tan imperfectos como él, demostrar a esas tontas criaturas que por algo los seres humanos son la especie dominante y no ellos. Stiles se lo prometió y sigue cumpliéndolo. Y aunque muera por ello no se arrepentirá de nada.

 **A diferencia del anterior, en este intento sumergirme en la mente de Stiles en profundidad, es decir, desvelar esos sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros que todos alguna vez hemos tenido y que tememos sacar a la luz. Curiosamente Stiles y yo nos parecemos mucho (no tengo TDAH pero digamos que estoy en el límite entre eso y ser una chica normal) y sé que pensar demasiado puede ser muy perjudicial cuando además te valoras tan poco que no entiendes como la gente puede quererte... En fin, a pesar de la luz que uno pueda tener siempre hay algo de oscuridad.**


End file.
